Even if i'm born again It's still only you
by SHIZOO
Summary: Je regrette tout ces gestes qu'on ne s'est pas donnés. Eun & Hae. Pardon de t'abandonner."


_**Titre **:_ Even if i'm born again ... It's still only you  
_**Type **:_ Parfaitement Lollipopien.  
**_Rating :_** EunHae. Sans lemon, parce que dans le contexte, se serait carrément crade.  
**_Mini résumé :_** Non.

**_Mot de l'auteur :_** EunHae est la plus jolie chose au monde.

Et pas juste parce qu'EunHyuk me tue d'un seul sourire.

* * *

_La nouvelle a anéantie nombre de fans. Le membre des Super Junior, Lee DongHae,  
s'est suicidé hier soir dans son appartement du centre de Jaeseng.  
Les circonstances de la mort sont encore inconnues,  
mais la police a malgré tout fait un communiqué pour dire que le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans  
a laissé une lettre adressée à l'un de ses amis et également membre des  
Super Junior, Lee Hyukjae, plus connu sous le nom d'EunHyuk. En voici un extrait._

Le visage souriant du chanteur, photo prise quelques mois auparavant, apparaît à l'écran,  
tandis que résonne la voix grasse d'un fonctionnaire payé 50 000 wons  
pour exposer au monde entier les derniers mots si personnels du jeune homme.

_Je peux plus Eun'. Pas sans toi, pas sans tes bras. Neorago, neorago.  
Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je me fiche bien de ce qui pourrait se passer pour nous. Je ne veux que toi.  
Redis moi encore ces mots là. Even if i'm born again, it's still only you.  
Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir dans cette vie là, faite que la suivante me soit plus généreuse.  
Super Junior fut magnifique. Tu l'étais encore plus. _

La suite est étouffée lorsque le poste s'éteint. Imperturbable, Eun Hyuk se lève de la chaise où il était assis à prendre son petit-déjeuner pour déposer le bol sale dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il découvre le visage fermé de Ki Bum, dont les yeux rouges mangent tout le visage. Le chanteur fixe le danseur, qui lui n'a pas la moindre trace de larmes. Indifférent, Hyuk Jae ressort sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'oeil. _Il n'y a pas que mes yeux qui sont sec 'Bum. Mon coeur aussi est desséché. Drainer par son absence. _  
À pas feutré, le jeune homme rentre dans sa chambre et s'asseoit sur le lit, face aux peluches qui s'entassent sur le sol. D'un geste machinal, il attrape la grenouille un peu usée qui traine sur le sol et enroule ses jambes autour du corps mou. En caressant la texture si douce, il se perd dans des souvenirs qui ne regardent que lui et qu'il chérit plus que le plus précieux des trésors. Un bruit le sort de sa rêverie, et le visage ravagé de Lee Teuk apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. En le voyant, le leader sourit faiblement. S'installant aux côtés du danseur, il chatouille également le haut de la tête du gros batracien.  
**- C'était sa peluche préférée.**  
Eun Hyuk se contente d'hocher la tête face à cette vérité. Jung Su sait à quel point son ami prend sur lui pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de tout ceux qu'il croise. La disparition de Dong Hae l'a anéantie. Ses raisons encore plus. _Je suis l'unique responsable._  
**- On va à l'enterrement ... Tu viens ?**  
Avant même d'avoir formulé la question, Lee Teuk connaissait la réponse. Les yeux vides du danseur se posent sur son ami, et il secoue la tête. Un soupir franchit les lèvres tant désirées du jeune leader, qui se penche pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son voisin. Celui-ci n'effectue pas le moindre mouvement, pauvre pantin privé d'âme. À regret, le plus âgé l'abandonne. Dans le couloir, il se heurte à Ki Bum, qui retient difficilement un sanglot. Compatissant, Jung Su s'approche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chanteur se dégage et lance un regard haineux en direction de la chambre que vient de quitter son ami.  
**- Il n'a pas l'intention d'aller le voir ?!**  
Lee Teuk voudrait expliquer à Ki Bum tout les sacrifices auxquels à fait face Eun Hyuk, mais la promesse qu'il a faite de ne jamais rien dévoiler tient toujours, malgré les circonstances. Personne ne saura jamais que le danseur a délaissé la plus belle histoire d'amour de tout les temps avec celui fait pour lui, pour que Super Junior vive encore. Personne ne saura jamais qu'Eun Hyuk pleure toute les nuits, une grenouille contre le coeur. Et surtout, personne ne saura combien il aimait Dong Hae. Au point de ne lui avoir accordé qu'une seule et unique nuit. La plus belle de toute.  
Les yeux tristes, Lee Teuk prend son ami par le bras et l'entraine dans le salon où tout les autres sont déjà présents. Si Won ouvre les bras au plus jeune, qui s'y blottit pour étouffer sa douleur. Le leader sent une main sur son épaule et se retourne. En découvrant Kang In, il se détache brutalement, l'oeil dur. Il ne peut pas pardonner à Kang In. Lui qui a interdit aux deux jeunes amants de se voir. Responsable du déménagement de Dong Hae, loin, tellement loin de sa lumière. Blessé, le nounours s'éclipse pour faire le plein d'oxygène. Puis, lentement, la petite procession sort de l'appartement pour se rendre au plus sinistre enterrement qu'il est donné de voir. Celui d'un ami. D'un frère. D'une âme soeur. D'un confident. Si Won, qui jusque là soutenait tout les autres dans leur chagrin, s'effondre en voyant ce simple lit de bois dans lequel ils ont enfermés son ami. Hee Chul a tout juste le temps de le rattraper. Et les onze jeunes hommes situés aux premières loge du spectacle le plus douloureux qu'ils puissent imaginer assistent à la cérémonie macabre.

Ses poumons se contractent, rétrécissent. L'oxygène lui manque. Ses sourires lui manquent. Adossé au mur de sa chambre, un papier relu mille fois durant la nuit dans la main, Eun Hyuk fait sa plus grosse crise d'angoisse. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, lui qui n'a pas réussi à pleurer de la nuit, trop choqué pour y croire. Son coeur se déchire, alors que l'impitoyable vérité rentre dans son corps pour tout détruire. Son souffle se fait court, rauque. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Tout lui rappelle Dong Hae. Lorsqu'il faisait ces crises d'angoisses, avant un concert, dans sa chambre, le jeune chanteur déposait ses lèvres douces sur les siennes avec la douceur que seul un homme amoureux peut donner. Sa poitrine explose puis se compresse de nouveau. Lentement, ses jambes ne le supportant plus, il tombe assis sur le sol, sanglotant comme un bébé, incapable de calmer ses pleurs. Sa main se crispe sur le papier, et le bruit de feuille froissée attire son attention. Hoquetant de douleur, le jeune homme relit pour la millième fois ces lignes qu'il connait par coeur.  
_« Refais moi l'amour Eun'. Envoie moi au septième ciel. Et pas rien qu'une fois. Je te veux chaque jour qui passe, chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie ne m'oublie pas. Est-ce que tu peux te souvenir de la douceur de ma peau ? Moi je n'oublie pas la saveur de la tienne, la forme de ta bouche, les mots qui te faisaient sourire, les gestes qui t'intéressaient. Cette vie là sans toi ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'importe que je sois l'homme le plus désiré de cette planète si ce n'est pas par toi. Je ne veux plus de ces regards échangés, de ces baisers volés furtivement, dans l'ombre d'une nuit. Ta main dans la mienne. Ne regarde que moi. Je te donnerai l'argent qu'il faudra pour ça. »_  
Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les mots de son amant son plus cruels qu'une armée de Ki Bum jaloux. _Si tu savais 'Hae. Combien ils me payaient. _Le visage si doux de son ami s'impose dans son esprit. Si beau, si réel qu'il n'a pas la force de le chasser. _Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai oublié ... Tes rires. Tes yeux qui pétillent. Ta main dans la mienne._ Eun Hyuk prie pour mourir tellement la douleur est insupportable. Impitoyable, son subconscient lui inflige toute les douleurs qu'est capable de ressentir l'être humain, et le singe frôle la folie, sombre dedans, se reprend, halète, étouffe, pleure, se fait mal à force de se frapper. Il ne se sent pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, juste avant de sombrer sur le sol, il croit entendre la voix de son amant. _Neorago._ Ses lèvres forment d'elles-même ce mot qu'il n'a jamais eu le droit de lui dire.  
**- Saranghee.**

**_______________________________________________________________ **

Elles hurlent à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Elles pleurent aussi, leurs visage ingrat encore plus laids derrière ce rideau de larmes. Kyun Hyun observe ces fans qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de dévisager. Juste des midinettes. Responsable du malheur de deux de ces meilleurs amis. Qu'importe que Lee Teuk refuse de divulguer les secrets d'Eun Hae. Il n'y a que Ki Bum pour refuser encore de voir à quel point le danseur n'avait d'yeux que pour son homologue. Le jeune bébé du groupe écoute les hurlements d'hystérie, les cris de douleurs qui fusent. Et la colère gronde dans le coeur du jeune chanteur. _Arrêtez. Arrêtez de pleurer aussi bruyamment quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez pas. Laissez nous faire notre deuil. On ne voit que votre peine. Laissez nous donc avoir mal en paix. Pourquoi voulez-vous tellement être les seules à souffrir ?! _Ses poings se serrent, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à faire une erreur fatale, la main de Sung Min se pose sur son avant-bras avec douceur. D'un geste discret de la tête, le mignon lui fait comprendre que lui aussi déteste ce cinéma, mais qu'il y a plus important. Plus intelligent à faire pour regretter leur ami. Alors Kyun Hyun fond en larmes. Devant une assistance bouche bée, le jeune homme glisse dans les bras de son ami qui l'installe tendrement sur une chaise. Et elles ne pleurent plus. Leurs larmes cessent de couler devant la vrai douleur de ceux qui perdent un être cher. Un ami proche. Un gémissement sourd monte de la gorge du K des K.R.Y.  
**- Hyung ...**  
Ye Sung ferme les yeux de toute ses forces, désirant effacer ce cri qui lui déchire le coeur, cette vérité qui fouille son être pour le dépouiller et le laisser comme un pauvre enfant abandonné sur le bord du chemin. Une autre plainte le force à ouvrir les yeux. Un murmure qui vient de l'autre côté de la grille, là où les fans sont forcées d'attendre.  
**- Où est Eun Hyuk oppa ?  
- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?  
- Il se fiche de l'amour de Dong Hae?  
- Il se fiche de la mort de Dong Hae ?  
- Que fait-il ?  
- C'est de sa faute !  
- Dong Hae homosexuel ? C'est dégoutant !**  
La complainte s'étend, gagne toute l'assistance, parvient jusqu'aux oreilles des Super Junior présents. Transperce le coeur de Shin Dong, assis le front collé sur le bois froid. Le jeune homme se redresse, surprenant Hee Chul qui avait oublié la présence de la petite boule, trop occupé à essayer de trouver tout les souvenirs qui le liaient à Dong Hae, son meilleur ami. Les prunelles du jeune rappeur n'ont jamais été aussi noire. La princesse du groupe prend peur et recule d'un pas, heurtant Han Kyung qui le réceptionne avec douceur. Shin Dong dépasse tout ses amis et continue son chemin. Surpris, les autres le suivent, se lançant des coups d'oeil perplexe. Le visage ravagé de larmes, le rappeur à la corpulence amusante s'arrête à un mètre de la grille où s'entassent une centaines de pauvres filles qui chuchotent, critiquent, salissent. La voix de Shin' est si étouffé qu'il doit répéter pour se faire entendre. Kyun Hyun lui a compris et se poste aux côtés de son ami. D'une voix plus forte, rauque, brisée par les pleurs, la petite boule crache sa colère, sa tristesse.  
**- Eun Hyuk a tout donné. Pour vous. Il s'est plié à vos exigences. À vos envies. Aujourd'hui nous avons perdu plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Ayez un peu de respect.**  
Kyun Hyun mêle ses doigts à ceux de son ami, dont les larmes coulent à nouveau sur le visage rond. Tentant de le réconforter, il se tourne vers lui et lui fait un sourire. Et découvre avec surprise que ses larmes ne se sont pas taries. Juste un vide immense dans leur coeur. Alors Ryeo Wook ne veut même pas imaginer l'ampleur de la plaie béante laissée dans le coeur d'Eun Hyuk.

_Even if i'm born again ... It's still only you_. Lee Teuk passe une main sur le visage ruisselant de sueur du danseur. La fièvre fait frissonner le jeune homme, qui reprend difficilement connaissance. Le regard vitreux, il appelle d'une voix pâteuse.  
**- Dong Hae ! ... Dong Hae ! ...**  
Jung Su a l'impression que toute les vannes qu'il avait bien pris soin de fermer sautent en même temps. Retenant à grand peine ses larmes, il se penche pour murmurer à l'oreille du malade.  
**- Tout va bien Eun'. Je suis là.**  
En entendant la voix de son leader, Hyuk Jae fronce les sourcils, se débat malgré la fièvre. Puis, comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, la réalité le heurte de plein fouet. Il l'a perdu. Pour toujours. Il ne verra plus ces prunelles brillante dans le noir. Il n'aura plus personne qui prendra le temps de s'asseoir dans la salle de danse pour le regarder sans bouger, sans rien dire, des heures durant.  
**- Je n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix ...**  
Lee Teuk sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son dongsaeng prenne la parole. Il voudrait savoir quoi lui répondre. Il accroche du regard l'un de leur CD qui traine sur le sol. Son coeur se brise pour la millième fois depuis le début de la nuit. Comment pourraient-ils continuer après ça.  
Indifférent à la détresse de son leader, Hyuk Jae se redresse et tente de s'extirper de ses draps. Affolé, Lee Teuk tente de le retenir, le suppliant d'être sage. Les prunelles vides se posent sur lui, le faisant frissonner.  
**- Laisse moi Teukie. Juste une dernière fois. On ne s'aimera plus jamais.**  
Le leader croit voir son ami tomber en poussière sous ses yeux. À regret, il lâche cette main offerte à un autre. Avec une démarche d'automate, le danseur traverse le petit appartement, sans soupçonner les regards protecteur de ses amis. Lorsqu'il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il sent cependant le regard lourd de Ki Bum posé sur lui. Le visage impassible, l'amant déchu se retourne vers son ami, qui n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour lui cracher son venin au visage.  
**- Tu ne le méritais pas Eun Hyuk. Au moins aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu avoir assez de respect pour lui dire au revoir.**  
Eun Hyuk le regarde comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Un instant, Ki Bum se demande si le jeune homme n'est pas devenu fou. Sa voix, glaciale, est pourtant très lucide, lorsqu'il lui rétorque.  
**- Je ne lui dirai jamais au revoir. Tant mieux si tu l'aimais. Moi je refuse de le laisser partir. Pas tant qu'il gardera ma raison enfermée dans ses mains.**  
Mal à l'aise, Ki Bum tente de se défendre. Un sourire froid glisse sur le visage du singe. Comment aurait-il pu ignorer que son ami désirait le même homme que lui ? Il avait été tellement jaloux. _Si tu n'es pas à moi Hae, tu ne seras à personne. _Ils savaient tout les deux, pour Ki Bum. Ils préféraient se coller l'un à l'autre que d'en discuter. Comme un coup à l'estomac, le danseur sort de l'appartement, l'esprit emporté par des souvenirs qu'il ne peut plus partager avec personnes. Deux paires de jambes emmélées lors d'une partie de cartes. Ses mains sur ses hanches le matin, lorsqu'il passait lui dire bonjour. Les sms chaleureux envoyés à l'improviste et qui lui réchauffaient toujours le coeur. Et cette lettre qu'il ne parvient pas à oublier.  
_« Le son de ta voix, le rire dans tes yeux. Super Junior ne me donne plus envie d'avancer. Je suis rongé de l'intérieur par la jalousie, par la haine et le dégout que tu m'inspires. De la même façon que je te pardonne tout, je te pardonne aussi les inconnus. Les revenus illicites. Les drogues que tu prenais. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner d'être toi. De m'avoir séduit à ce point. Tu es plus fort que moi. Je ne resterai pas jusqu'à la fin de ma vie à pleurer en pensant à ton visage. Je préfère encore tout recommencer. »_  
Ses pas l'ont menés à un parc qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Il s'avance dans les allées, et finit par discerner des croix et des pierres tombales. Un frisson remonte le long de son échine. Ye Sung lui avait dit comment aller au cimetière, s'il avait eu besoin. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il irait. Maintenant qu'il y est, il est empli du besoin de savoir. _Dites moi où puis-je le trouver maintenant que vous me l'avez pris._ Il finit par trouver un endroit où la terre est encore fraichement retournée. Sa fièvre monte puis redescend, l'étourdissant. Il ne peut détacher ses yeux de ce nom gravé dans la pierre. Lee Dong Hae. Des larmes brûlante coulent le long de ses joues. Une main sur le coeur, le danseur se remet à suffoquer, le regard suppliant. _Reviens ... Reviens-moi. _Seul le vent qui souffle dans les arbres lui répond. Alors le jeune homme tombe à genoux. Peut-être est-ce la fièvre. Ou bien juste la douleur trop grande qui veut grignoter tout ce qu'elle peut. Il se perd dans des souvenirs, le coeur déchiré. L'âme en morceaux. Leur première et dernière nuit. Le rire de Dong Hae dans son oreille. Sa main dans la sienne. Les cadeaux qu'il se plaisait à lui faire, pour l'unique satisfaction de voir le visage tour à tour surpris, touché puis ravit du poisson. Sa main glisse jusqu'à son oreille. Percée sur l'ordre impérieux de Dong Hae. Afin qu'il puisse lui offrir un fin anneau d'argent. _Tu sais que ce sont des bagues de fiançailles 'Hae ?! _Son regard malicieux l'avait fait fondre. Et même si Kang In devait lui arracher le lobe ce soir en hurlant que jamais il n'y aurait de couple puéril dans les Super Junior, il aurait dit oui à tout ce que lui aurait proposé Dong Hae. Il avait bien dit oui pour un rapide voyage à Paris lors des périodes de Noël. Et même s'ils s'étaient pris le pire savon de leur vie à leur retour, ils s'étaient sentis comme un jeune couple complice, comme deux adolescents au premier jour. Une plainte sourde monte de sa poitrine, roule dans sa gorge et meurt sur ses lèvres. Ses sanglots se transforment en cri rauque, douleur qu'il ne sait plus comment exprimer tellement elle l'accable. Tout son corps se tend, heureux à l'idée qu'en le voyant aussi malheureux, Dong Hae va s'accroupir pour le prendre dans ses bras et déposer une pluie de baiser sur son visage. Combien de fois le poisson lui avait-il murmuré qu'il aimait sa bouille d'enfant incrédule. Mais la caresse ne vient pas, continuant de piétiner le peu de raison qu'il lui reste. Ses poings se serrent sur son jean. La première fois qu'il avait craqué, qu'il avait apposé sa marque sur le cou de nacre de son ami. Le lendemain, Dong Hae avait gardé une écharpe, mais ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Au point que chaque fois qu'il le croisait, Eun Hyuk devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser ses joues rosissantes. Ses dents mordent fermement sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang perle. Et bien que sa bouche soit la partie la plus sensible de son corps, ce n'est rien face à ce sentiment d'avoir tout perdu sans jamais avoir réussi à avoir assez pour s'estimer volé. Son corps ne lui appartient plus depuis longtemps. Dong Hae savait. Que son amant découchait presque toute les nuits pour dormir en compagnie d'inconnus. Hyuk Jae vendait son corps pour une bouchée de pain. Pour oublier que la seule personne qu'il désirait ne le toucherait plus. Cet argent sale qu'il brulait aussitôt revenu dans leur petit appartement.  
_Je veux retrouver notre complicité. Tes éclats de rire quand je ne comprenais pas. Tes murmures. Ta main dans la mienne. Reviens 'Hae. Je ne veux plus être Eun' sans cette petite particule à rajouter à mon nom. _  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le jeune homme s'endormit. À même le sol meuble du cimetière. À quelques mètres à peine du seul homme de sa vie.

_______________________________________________________________

C'est Kyun Hyun qui finit par le trouver à la tombée de la nuit. Assoupi, roulé en boule sur le sol poussièreux. Attendri, il s'approcha et prit dans ses bras le jeune danseur. Celui-ci se réveilla en sentant que le sol n'était plus aussi confortable. En ouvrant les yeux, il tenta de comprendre où il était. Tournant la tête, il crut voir Dong Hae à la place de Kyun Hyun. Et de nouveau, il fondit en larmes. Déboussolé, le bébé s'arrêta et le reposa pour le serrer dans ses bras. Longtemps Eun Hyuk resta le nez enfoui dans le cou de son ami à râler tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu. Et le chanteur ne pouvait que passer tendrement sa main dans son dos, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques heures, épuisé, le danseur sécha pourtant ses larmes, le coeur redevenu aussi sec que le désert à midi. Avec une carapace inviolable et une clé offerte à la seule personne qui ne pourrait désormais plus l'ouvrir. Lentement, timidement, Kyun Hyun glissa sa main dans celle de son frère de coeur et l'entraina avec lui en direction de Seoul. Ne pas oublier Dong Hae. Juste la douleur de son nom.

* * *

"Je ne suis qu'un pantin, un pantin oublié sur le sol, mais dans ma poitrine de bois, bat un coeur pour toi."


End file.
